1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-mounted information terminal used for electric-powered vehicles and a vehicle system using the same.
2. Background Art
Since it takes a several tens of minutes to a few hours to charge a vehicle-mounted battery of electric-powered vehicles, additional charging on the way to a destination, if needed, means a too long charging time to be ignored in the total required time. This impairs the convenience of electric-powered vehicles, and becomes one of factors inhibiting the penetration of electric-powered vehicles.
Patent Document 1 (JP Patent Application Publication No. 2006-112932 A) shows background art of the present invention. This Patent Document 1 relates to a navigation system of electric-powered vehicles, and discloses a navigation system configured to display a total required time to a destination including a charging time while providing information on the vicinity of a charging facility, such as places to eat, sightseeing spots and leisure facilities. This system allows a user to understand the total required time to a destination including a charging time and to effectively use a waiting time during charging for eating, sightseeing and the like.